


A New Lease of Life

by orangebarmy



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Childhood, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Memories, Ratings: G, Second Chances, TMNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangebarmy/pseuds/orangebarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT sadly or any associated characters<br/>Summary: A snapshot of Ue-Sama and The Ultimate Daimyo's new life (2003 series)<br/>Rating: G<br/>Note: For TMNT Contest April competition "Canon Friends"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Lease of Life

His laughter reverberated off the walls of his home as he ran away from his father who was chasing him. He liked playing games with his father and the large man seemed to enjoy playing with his son.

The mutant tengu boy brushed his flaming red hair out of his eyes and looked up and down the corridors trying to find the best escape route to continue to elude his powerful father’s clutches. The battle nexus where he lived had so many corridors and passageways that during every game of chase Ue-Sama managed to get himself lost.

Giggling he fled down a new section of corridor running through the large doorways and into a room filled with statues that he thought perhaps he had seen before. He skidded to a halt and looked about the room, his curious green eyes roving over each of the statues before him.

“Battle Nexus Champion,” his spoke aloud reading the first plaque on the first statue.

With his mouth open he walked amongst the statues, taking in the stance and name of each one. There was a familiar feeling which he had experienced before. It was almost like he had lived another life, experiences and moments still in his memory but just out of his conscious grasp.

He stopped in front of the last statue, the winners stance making him laugh. The turtle was stood with his hands on his hips and seemed to be grinning like a madman. His eyes drifted down to the plaque to find out who this turtle was.

“Michelangelo,” he spoke aloud.

His eyes narrowed on the statue, trying to grasp at the memory in his head which continued to elude him. He knew this turtle he wasn’t sure how or when but he knew this turtle. There was a connection, something meaningful which told the young tengu this turtle or one very like him had influenced his life.

He was so intent upon the stone statue that he did not hear his father stride into the room, smiling at finding his son. The Ultimate Daimyo felt his heart ache a little at seeing his young son standing in front of Michelangelo’s statue.

Despite the fact he had his son back and he was forever grateful to the turtles that had helped give him back his son; he still couldn’t help the ache which filled him every time he was reminded that he had almost lost his only child.

He now worked hard to preserve Ue-Sama’s innocence and made sure that he spent plenty of time with his son. There was one thing he was sure of; he would not make the same mistake twice.

“Ue-Sama?” the Ultimate Daimyo spoke softly making his son aware of his presence.

“I know this place,” the young boy spoke simply.

A smile spread across the large humans face as he knelt down beside his son.

“Yes my son, in another time you were very familiar with this place,” the Daimyo agreed.

The boy cocked his head to one side and continued to appraise the statue of Michelangelo.

“Was he my friend?” Ue-Sama questioned.

The Ultimate Daimyo closed his eyes momentarily against the memories and decided that this was once again a time for being careful with the truth.

“You knew Michelangelo and his brothers well,” was the response from the large man.

“There are more turtles?” Ue-sma gasped spinning around to face his father.

Chuckling the Ultimate Daimyo nodded his head and placed his hand upon his son’s shoulder.

“Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo, mutant turtle’s or kame from a planet we call third Earth. You see these two champions?” the large man pointed to the statues of Splinter and Master Yoshi.

Ue-Sama nodded his head eagerly.

“Splinter the rat is Michelangelo’s father and the man was Splinter’s master. Three generations of one family all Battle Nexus Champions,” the Daimyo explained.

“Wow,” Ue-Sama gasped loudly his eyes opening wide with awe.

Seeing the wide eyed wonder of his son brought joy to the Daimyo’s heart and made him feel young once more.

“Will I ever see them again?” the child asked innocently.

Placing both of his hands on the boys’ shoulders he turned him so that they could look at each other.

“My son there is one thing that I have learnt in my many years and it is that when lives are as intertwined as ours are with the turtles then meeting again is a certainty,” the Daimyo explained simply.

A wide smile spread across the red headed boys’ face and he turned back around to look once more at Michelangelo’s statue. For a moment his hands rested upon his hips as he copied the orange banded turtle’s pose. A sigh of seeming contentment left the boy’s body and he looked cheekily over his shoulder at his father.

“You still haven’t caught me!” he declared suddenly and spun out of his father’s grasp.

Squealing loudly he fled from the “Pavilion Of Past Champions” declaring loudly that his father would never catch him for he was Ue-Sama “The Ultimate Daimyo’s Son”. The large human echoed his sons’ laughter as he slowly got to his feet.

Standing at the large doorway leading out of the pavilion the Ultimate Daimyo watched as his son scampered away jumping gleefully over obstacles in his path. Ue-Sama stopped when he was a safe distance away from his father turning around and once again copying Michelangelo’s hero pose.

“Nuh nuh can’t catch me!” he declared.

With youthful vigour born from being around his son the large man dove down from the pavilion his large frame covering the distance between him and his son quickly. Yelling in surprise the young mutant tengu turned and fled; their game like their life together starting anew once more.

END


End file.
